1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robotic devices and, more specifically, to a system and method for assisting mobile robots in learning to navigate a space.
2. Background Information
Robotic devices are known for performing particular activities or functions. A well-known mobile robot is the Roomba® series of room cleaning robots from iRobot Corp. of Bedford, Mass. The Roomba® robots include preset navigation routines or behaviors that are utilized by the robots to move about a room during room cleaning operations. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,000, such robots may use a combination of random motion and obstacle or wall following routines in order to traverse and thus clean an entire room. Despite extensive effort in the design of such autonomous navigation routines or behaviors, such robots still fail to efficiently and thoroughly perform their respective operations, such as room cleaning.